


Vito

by NBrown



Series: The Crew [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, Violence, Winter, chrismas, mafia, old cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown
Summary: Vito is a war veteran, he was offered war or prison, he took the later, anything seemed better then prison, he comes home and gets in contact with his old childhood friend Donny, Donny had been working in the Mafia, so Vito does to, Vito lives with his sister, Rosa, this is his story.





	Vito

**_Vito_ **

 

**_It was late december in New York City, just before Chrismas, people were happy, the snow was heavy on the ground, a holly jolly time, Vito just got back from war, he was six feet 3 inches with long brown hair he, he had blue eyes, he was working with his friend Donny, a fatter man but same height and muscle, they were hitman of sorts for the Mafia, Vito was assigned to kill a man named Michael, he was told what this man did, he already hated the man, Vito had just woken up in his apartment he shared with his younger step sister, she was adopted when Vito was 14, she was 12 at the time, now Vito was 21, him and his sister been together for awhile, she would cook and Vito would do jobs, his sister had no idea what he did, she thought he worked at the loading bay. Vito got up and put on some jeans and a jacket over a blue shirt, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, Vito’s sister, Rosa, was making eggs and toast._ **

 

**_“Hello Rosa, how are you this morning” Rosa was a pet name Vito given her when they were young._ **

 

**_“Making food” she said while she stirred the food, “Sit down, it will be down in the minute”_ **

 

**_Vito took a seat at the table, Rosa put the food plates on the table and they started eating._ **

 

**_“I am gonna be out late so don’t wait up” Vito said while eating some eggs_ **

 

**_“Ugh, why do you make me worry”, she said with concern_ **

 

**_“I will be fine”, Vito looked up and cupped her sisters hand in his, “Trust me”_ **

 

**_“Ok, just please promise me you won’t get hurt, mamma will kill you, then me”_ **

 

**_“I promise, now relax some, I gotta go, love you” Vito pecked his sisters check and put his plate in the sink, Vito walked out of the apartment and down two flight of stairs to the ground floor and out the backdoor. Vito walked out into the day, sun beaming down, he went to his car that was covered in snow and cleared off the windsheild, he got in his car, a 1943 Dodge Coupe, and started up the engine, it was winter so he had to put more presure on the gas petal, but it rode just fine. Vito drove to a barber shop, he went into a ally and pulled up around back, he turned off his car and stepped out, Vito looked in the sky and saw the blue and white constrast._ **

 

**_“Hey you gonna sight see all day or what?”, Donny called from the fire escape on the second floor, Vito looked up at him._ **

 

**_“How did your fat ass make it up the stairs”, Vito hollered back_ **

 

**_“Ha, ha, real classy, get your Itailan ass up here, we got work to do”, Donny yelled down and went inside the door, Vito shut his car and door and made his way to the stairs, he climbed the fire escape and went in the door._ **

 

**_Vito shut the door behind him and breathed in the warm air of the second floor, it was a racket, the Barber Shop being a front for the operation, the place was darkly light and smokey, it had dark oak wood and brick walls. Vito stepped in more and saw Donny and Shepard sitting at a table playing cards, Shepard looked up at me and smiled._ **

 

**_“Ah, Vito, how are you” He said while he stood up and shaked my hand._ **

 

**_“Good, thank you, what about you?” I asked as he sat back down and I took a seat to, Donny dealed me in._ **

 

**_“Couldn’t be better, well actruly, when you kill that bald fuck Michael it will be better”, Shepard took a drag of his Cigar, “How’s the sister?”_ **

 

**_“Good” I answered as I picked up a card_ **

 

**_“Her and my wife should go shopping sometime”, Shepard said as he threw in some chips_ **

 

**_“Know what, I think she will like that, here” I wrote down the number for the apartment, “Have you wife call her”_ **

 

**_“I will”, Shepard said and he won the game_ **

 

**_“You two done chattin’ like a bunch of nancy’s” Donny said_ **

 

**_“You are just upset because you lost”, Vito says_ **

 

**_“Yeah, whatever, don’t you have a job to do” Donny says as he gets up to get a beer._ **

 

**_“Yeah, I am gonna head off” Vito says as he gets up and walks to the door, he opens it and walks out, closing the door behind him, he proceeds to walk down the fire escape and to his car. Vito gets in and drives to a bar where Michael was surpposed to be at, Vito drives past his neighborhood to the other side of town, he arive’s and turns off his car, He gets his 45 from the glovebox and puts it in his inner coat pocket. Vito gets out of his Dodge and heads inside, he takes a waitress aside and pays her $100._ **

 

**_“See that man”, Vito nods towards the man he spotted when he stepped in, she nods, “it is about to get messy, so bring me a coffee to that table and leave, got it?” she nods and runs off._ **

 

**_Vito goes to the booth the man is at and sits down opisite to him._ **

 

**_“Who are you”, He asks_ **

 

**_“Vito”_ **

 

**_“What do you want”, The man asks, Vito takes out his Cigar and lights it and looks at the man_ **

 

**_"Tell me" Vito takes a drag of his cigar, "Do you believe in god"_ **

 

**_"Yes, why", Michael answers_ **

 

**_"Because what you did, you and I both know you are going hell"_ **

 

**_"What have I done, I am a mere simple man"_ **

 

**_"A simple man?" Vito laughs, "You hit little girls, kill feable ole' men and killed your own pregnant girl just cause you couldn't handle another kid", Vito put out his Cigar and stands up, "So, I only hope when I die I go to hell, so I can kill you again and again in enternity"_ **

 

**_"No, wait-"_ **

 

**_Bang Bang Bang_ **

 

**_Vito pulled out his 45. and shot the man three times._ **

 

**_"Merry Chrismas ya filthy animal"_ **

 

**_Bang Bang_ **

 

**_"And a happy new year", Vito puts the gun away and drinks his coffee in peace, he looks around and sees everyone staring at him, he walks calmly to the front desk and puts his cup there and walks out the door, he walks to his car and opens his door, he jumps in and puts his gun in the glovebox. Vito starts the car with ease and reverses out and onto the street, he weaves in and out of trafic easy. Vito makes it to a inersection and a car pulls up beside him, he looks and notices the men in the car are doing something._ **

 

**_“Shit” Vito curses under his breathe while, he grabs his 45 from the glove box and starts shooting them, he shoots the driver but the one is shotgun fires a 38 and knicks Vito’s shoulder. Vito opens his door and rolls out of his car on his shoulder, by now three more men came from the back seat, four together._ **

 

**_Vito leans against his car and peaks over, two men fire tommy guns and Vito ducks back down._ **

 

**_“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me” Vito says and he peaks out to shot one in the head, he succeeds and ducks back down._ **

 

**_Vito takes a few pot shots and down two others but gets knicked in his left hand. The last two rush him and Vito shoots one but the other jumped on him and fires a round from his pistol into his stomach, Vito punches him and he loses his gun, Vito then started choking the man but the man punched Vito. The man falls off and Vito gets on top of him and gets out a switchblade and slits the man throat, Vito colaspe’s beside the dead body and breaths, he heard a car pull up and opened his eye’s._ **

 

**_Vito looks at the car, it was a black Jefferson, he say Donny was driving while Micky, Donny’s friend, was riding in passenger, Vito grunted and leaned back, closing his eyes, Donny parks the car next to Vito and gets out with Micky._ **

 

**_“Shit, Vito you been shot” Donny says as he puts Vito’s arm over his shoulder._ **

 

**_Vito leans on him and they waddle to the car, “Yeah?”, He spits out blood, “No shit” Vito says the last part through gritted teeth._ **

 

**_“Save your strength”, Donny puts Vito in the back seat and closes the door, “Micky, catch a ride to Shepard and find out who did this”, Donny says as he opens his door._ **

 

**_“Got it boss” Micky walks off, Donny gets in the car and closes his door, he starts it up and drives quickly somewhere. Vito lays down in the back seat, holding his bleeding arm, the blood spreads more and is leaking through his mouth._ **

 

**_“Where-”, He coughs out blood, “Fuck, where the hell are we” Vito takes a breathe, “We going?”_ **

 

**_“We are goin’ to this Doc I know, names Richmen”, Donny looks in the rearview mirror and sees Vito, “Shit” He cusses under his breathes, “Just stay with me alright, we are almost there”._ **

 

**_“Fuck man, listen, if I don’t make it-”_ **

 

**_“Stop fuckin’ talking like that Vito, you are gonna make it” Donny cuts off_ **

 

**_“No, if I don’t-”_ **

 

**_“There is no ‘If’, you are gonna make it”, Donny says as he pulls rounds a snowy corner, he looks in the rearview mirror again and sees two black cars following them, “Ahh shit, Vito, can you shoot” Donny asks as he speeds up a litte._ **

****

**_“Yeah, why” Vito asks as he sits up._ **

****

**_“There are two fuckers following us, underneath the seat there should be a tommy gun”, Vito looks under the seats and sees the gun, “Ya see it?”_ **

****

**_“Yeah I do” Vito grabs it and pulls, “Fuckin’ hell, it’s stuck”_ **

****

**_“One second” Donny puts his seat forward a inch, “Got it?”_ **

****

**_Vito grabs it, “Yeah”_ **

****

**_“Lit them motherfuckers up”_ **

****

**_Vito leans over his seat and shoots out the back window, he sees one car and fires at it, a guy leans out the window with a pistol and fires back, Vito sprays again and shoots the man and the guy falls dead out the window, he aims at the wheels and fires some more, “Take that ya fuckin’ cock suckers” Vito yells. Vito shoots a tire and the car wobbles for a second and then flips, it did three turns and blows up behind them._ **

****

**_“Holy shit Vito” Donny looks back, “Least you got em’”_ **

****

**_“One to go” Vito reloads the drum mag and looks back out the window, “I don’t see them”_ **

****

**_“Maybe they fucked off”_ **

****

**_“I don’t know”, Vito lays the gun down and lays himself down on the back seats._ **

****

**_Donny slows down and goes into a driveway, he stops the car halfway up and turns off the car, he gets out and opens Vito’s door, “Come on bud, almost there”, He says as he carry’s Vito out of the car, he takes him up the stairs to the door and knocks hard, “Hey Doc, it’s me Donny, open up”._ **

 

**_A old. Man opens the door, “Donny?” He looks at us and sees Vito, “What in god’s name happened”_ **

 

**_“No time, he needs help doc” Donny looks at me, “Bad”._ **

 

**_“Bring him in now”, the man opens the door and drags Vito in and takes him through the house and onto a couch, by the time they make it to the couch Vito passes out, “He is alright, just passed out”._ **

 

**_“Ok, good, can you help him”, Donny asks Doc._ **

 

**_“Yes, yes, of course” He takes off Vito’s shirt, “Leave, I need to work”, the man says over his shoulder at Donny._ **

 

**_“Ok” Donny makes his way to the backdoor, “Call if anything happens”_ **

 

**_The man didn’t reply and kept working, Donny walks out the door and into his car, he opens his door and gets in. Donny starts the engine and drives to a payphone. Donny gets out of his car and goes to the payphone booth. He puts a quarter in, he dial the numbers and waits._ **

 

**_“Hello?”_ **

 

**_“Rosa, this is Donny, Vito’s been shot”_ **

 

**_“What!”_ **

**_Donny had ringing in his ears now, “Calm down”_ **

****

**_“IS HE OK”_ **

 

**_“He is getting treated, he is gonna be fine”_ **

 

**_“Where is he”_ **

 

**_“I can’t tell you”_ **

 

**_“I am gonna kill him” the line went dead, Donny breathes out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding,_ **

****

**_“Fuck” he says under his breathe_ **

****

**_Donny hangs up the phone and walks back to his car, he opens his door and gets in, he starts it with ease and drives home. Donny reaches his house and parks in his driveway, he turns off the car and gets out, he walks the sidewalk and to his door and opens it. Donny goes in and locks the door behind, he takes of his suit and crashes on the bed._ **

****

**_Donny wakes from a phone call, he gets up and walks to the phone._ **

****

**_“Hello?”_ **

****

**_“Donny, it’s me Micky”_ **

****

**_“Shit Micky, what is it I am tryin’ to sleep”, Donny says as he wipes the sleep from his eyes._ **

****

**_“We found out who called the hit”, Donny woke up fully now_ **

****

**_“Who”_ **

****

**_“A kid named Anthany”, Micky says_ **

****

**_“What kinda fukin’ name is that” Donny snickers_ **

****

**_“Beats me, listen he is at a hotel, one of our boys soled them half a bird and they haven’t paid up”_ **

****

**_“Who sold them it?”_ **

****

**_“Tony”_ **

****

**_“Ok, have Tony meet me at my house in 30 minutes, and I need you to go to Vito with five guys to protect him, got it?”_ **

****

**_“Got it boss” Micky hung up, Donny walks to his room and does his hair in a mirror, he yawns and once he is done he puts on a suit, a black one, he finishes and walks out of his house. He sees Tony is his car, Donny walks down his driveways and to the passenger door, he gets in and tell Tony to go._ **

****

**_“These guys are at a hotel, off the high leaving New York”, Tony say’s_ **

****

**_“Alright, we are gonna get our money and have Anthony taken out”_ **

****

**_They drive in silence until the reach the ramp off the highway to the hotel, Tony drives to the parking lot and stops the car at the hotel, or motel really, they see a guy taking a smoke._ **

****

**_Tony points towards the guy, “See him?”_ **

****

**_“Yeah”_ **

****

**_“That’s Corlone”, Tony turns off the car, “He is the main guy that bought the half a bird”_ **

****

**_“Gotcha, we follow him in the hotel, it seems the door locks unless you are living here”, Donny waits until the guy finishes smokes and starts walking inside, Donny and Tony get out of the car and follow, Donny didn’t have a gun, neither did Tony, they follow the guy and he walks in a door, Tony runs and catches the door before it closes. Donny and Tony walk inside and see the man round a corner, the go there and see the guy go into a room, they go to the room and Donny knocks on the door. A man opens the door, “Hello, we are here for payment for the half a bird”_ **

****

**_“Step inside”_ **

****

**_In side there was a party goin’ on, Donny walks in and leans against a wall with a hand behind his back, the man who was the “Leader” started talking when he noticed Tony. Him and Tony talked for a bit while Donny stayed quiet._ **

****

**_“You owe us for the half a Kilo” Tony says_ **

****

**_“Oh yeah, yeah, listen you owe me from before so let’s call this even” the man says with a smile_ **

****

**_“You are gonna pay up right now”, Donny says, making the man turn attention to him._ **

****

**_“Tony owes me-”_ **

****

**_“I don’t give a fuck about you two guys history, that is my product, so you pay up”_ **

****

**_“Now listen here white boy, you aint gettin’ shit”_ **

****

**_“I am getting my cash motherfucker”_ **

****

**_“Why do you have your hand behind you back honky”_ **

****

**_“Cause I got my pistol behind me you nigga ass bitch”, while they were yelling at each other they made their way to the hallway, the man pussied up and started apologizing._ **

****

**_“Oh, my bad, sorry, take my watch, take our money”, Donny laughed at the man begging, he grabbed the man’s head and kissed him on the lips and head butted him knocking the man out, Tony shot the others and left Anthony alive, but with a shot leg._ **

****

**_“Please, stop” Anthony says but Donny kicks him in the ribs._ **

****

**_“Shut up, you know Vito Brown?”_ **

****

**_“Yeah, that fuck killed my pa-” Donny grabbed Tony’s gun and shot Anthony three time in the chest._ **

****

**_“That ‘Fuck’ is more of a man then you will ever be you little cocksucker”, Donny kicked him again. “TONY, grab that fuck and put him in the trunk” he looks down at him, “We are gonna have some fun”._ **

****

**_Donny walked in the hotel room again and picked up the phone, he rang up Micky, “Micky, is everything-”_ **

****

**_“Shit, they are here, a hole lotta them, they killed Jake, Vito is up and helping defend these fucks, shit man”_ **

****

**_“we will be there in a minute”, Donny says_ **

****

**_“Yes boss” Micky hangs up and looks towards Vito, “Vito they are gonna be here soon”_ **

****

**_“Not a moment to soon, fuck, give me a mag”, Vito says as he is taking cover behind a wall. Vito was bandaged up, the bleeding stopped, Vito layed against the wall breathing heavy. Vito woke up to the noise of gun fire, he opened his eyes and looked around, Micky stood Vito up and gave him a gun._ **

****

**_“We are under attack”, Micky looked behind him and went to the phone, Vito got up and went to a door, he looked outside and saw some of his guys holding off about twenty men, Vito cocked his pistol Micky gave him. Vito aimed and beamed one in the skull, one of Vito’s men got shot, Vito aimed again and shot three more but ran outta ammo, Micky hung up the phone, “Vito they are gonna be here soon”_ **

****

**_“Not a moment to soon, fuck, give me a mag”_ **

****

**_“You got it”, Micky ran over to Vito, “Here, last mag”_ **

****

**_Vito loaded it in and cocked the gun, “One of our guys are down, they are storming the drive way”_ **

****

**_“Shit, that was Jake, Leo and Nathan are left”, Micky aimed down his Thompson and killed two of them._ **

****

**_“Call them in, we can hold up in this house”, Vito says as he gets up off the floor._ **

****

**_“Leo, get your asses in here”, Leo and Nathan run up the stairs inside and Micky closes the door behind them “Ok, we are gonna hold up in this house until backup arrives”._ **

****

**_“Got it”, Leo says while Nathan just nods._ **

****

**_Vito grabs a display case and pushes it in front of the door and turns around to Micky, “Fuck, where’s that Richmen guy at” Vito asks em’._ **

****

**_“I don’t know, he up’d and disappeared with firing started” Leo says, Vito looks around and points to Leo and Nathan._ **

****

**_“Ok, this is a big house, Leo and Nathan, you two take the front here, me and Micky got the back”, they nod and Vito heads to the back door with Micky, “Fuck Micky, my wounds are opening up some”._ **

****

**_“Relax, Donny will be here soon”, Micky and Vito go into the kitchen where the back door is, Micky goes to a window and looks out it but sees nothing, Vito sits down at the table in the kitchen._ **

****

**_“Yeah”, Vito looks around, “I think Richmen set us up”._ **

****

**_“What makes you say that”, Micky looks at Vito from the window he is standing by._ **

****

**_“These men show up outta no where, they didn’t know we were here, and then Richmen is gone, doesn’t add up”, Vito and Micky hear a car out front, they get up and run to the front where Leo and Nathan wore, Vito looked out the window and say Donny and five other guys shooting their guns at the men running._ **

****

**_“Tony, go inside and get the guys outta there while we hold them off”, Donny yells over the gun fire and Tony goes inside the house, Donny shoots two more and orders the others to follow, Leo, Nathan, Micky, and Vito come out with Tony, “Micky, take them and follow those guys, Vito come on, let’s take you home”, Micky and the others run after the men while Donny and Vito get in the car Donny drove there, a 43 Jefferson, Donny gets in driver seat while Vito walks around to the passenger seat, Donny starts the car and drives away from the house._ **

****

**_“What the fuck happen Vito”, Donny asks while driving through the suburbs into the city._ **

****

**_“I think your ‘Doc’ set us up”, Vito says._ **

****

**_“How you figure that?”_ **

****

**_“Think bout it, you take me there and those guys show up, they had no idea I was there, and Doc flies the coop”, Vito says as he lights a smoke._ **

****

**_“Doc wasn’t there?”_ **

****

**_“No, hell for all I know he coulda put a bomb in me”, Vito jokes._ **

****

**_“I told your sister you got shot, she was pissed”._ **

****

**_“So you are taking e home to her”, Vito chuckles, “Thanks a fuckin’ lot”_ **

****

**_“Hey, she woulda been worrying, thought she should know”, Donny says in defence._ **

****

**_“Yeah, yeah”, Vito sucks on his cigar and blows out the smoke, “You find the guy who did this”, Vito points to his body._ **

****

**_“Yeah”, Donny laughs, “Speak of the devil, he’s in the trunk now”._ **

****

**_“Shit really?”_ **

****

**_“Yep, me and Tony picked him up before we called you up”._ **

****

**_“Damn, well leave some for me”, Vito jokes._ **

****

**_“Of course”, Donny says as he stops the car, “alright we are here”._ **

****

**_“Fuckin great”, Vito says sarcastic._ **

****

**_Donny looks at Vito “Hey, are you alright?”_ **

****

**_“Yeah, will be, just a little shook up”, Vito says as smiles, he gets out of the car and Donny drives away, Vito breathes out and walks into his apartment building out of the cold, he walks up the stairs to his floor and knocks on his door, Rosa answers._ **

****

**_“Vito, you are ok”, she hugs him and kisses him._ **

****

**_“Yes I am”, Vita says and she lets go, Vito walks inside with Rosa, “So what have you been doing?”_ **

****

**_“Worrying sick over you”, she says, sleep clear in her voice._ **

****

**_“You need sleep”, Vito says._ **

****

**_“No I don’t”, she says as she barely able to open her eyes, “I still need to yell at you”._ **

****

**_“Do it in the morning, I am tired to alright?” Vito asks with a plea-full sigh._ **

****

**_She stops for a second, “Ok”, she says with a frustrated but sleepy sigh._ **

****

**_“Thank you”, Vito says, he goes into his room and lays down, not bothering to take his cloth’s off, he falls asleep fast. Rosa looks at Vito and chuckles, she turns off the light and gets undress and lays next to Vito, they both fall in a deep sleep._ **

****

**_Across town Donny pulled up in front of an empty warehouse, Donny breathes out a sigh, he turns off his car and opens his door, he steps out and closes his car door behind him, he walks to the warehouse and goes to the small door next to the big warehouse doors._ **

****

**_He unlocks the door and opens it, he walks back to his car and to the trunk, he unlocks his trunk and opens it and leans on the trunk looking down in his car, “Well, you seem a little tied up”, Donny says with a chuckle. Anthony moans in pain, “Yeah, yeah, come on, we got a street for you”, Donny picks up Anthony and drags him by his feet into the warehouse, Anthony heads dragging on the rocks and concrete, he gets in the warehouse and sets Anthony in a chair, he gets some rope and ties him up good._ **

****

**_“Stay here, I will be right back”, Donny says with a smile, he walks back out and to his trunk, he looks in and grabs a gas can, “Perfect”, Donny says and he closes the trunk, he walks back in the warehouse and locks the door behind him, “Listen Anthony”, Donny walks to him slowly, “We were hired by a man, uh, shit, name was Nathanel I think, he sent off to kill the man Vito killed, that was all”, Donny made it to him and sets the can down next to him, “You had to go fuck it up, now we are gonna torture you for a long time”, Donny wips out a straight razer, “We are gonna make you pretty buttercup”, Donny then proceeds to slowly say at Anthony’s left ear, sawing back and forth, Anthony was screaming, Donny got about seventy percent through and pulled roughly, ripping the rest off, Anthony screamed loud, Donny held up the ear to his mouth, “Hello, Hello?”, Donny laughs._ **

****

**_Anthony was saying something but Donny couldn’t understand him, “What, speak up kid”, Anthony moaned louder, “Ugh”, Donny roughly cut the tape off his mouth cause a lot of blood._ **

****

**_“Please, please, stop”, He coughs up some blood._ **

****

**_“Nah”, Donny says and puts a new piece of tape on Anthony’s face, just then a man walks in._ **

****

**_“Donny, heard you needed me?”, a man in a black suit asks._ **

****

**_“Ah yes, Mark, I need you to rape this man”, Donny says and Anthony screams in terror._ **

****

**_Mark chuckles evilly, “You got it boss”, Mark walks over to Anthony and pulls him out of the chair, he places him on a desk and roughly pulls down Anthony’s pants._ **

****

**_“I am gonna go, I don’t wanna see this”, Donny says and Mark and Donny share a laugh, Donny walks out while inside Mark starts fucking Anthony roughly, making him scream, Donny walks to his car and opens his car door, He gets in and closes the door, he starts the car and drives to Shepard’s._ **

****

**_The drive is about thirty minutes, it was still night, it was a crazy day, and it was going to be a lot more crazy in the following days, Donny arrived at Shepard’s and parked his car in front of Shepard’s Gamble Den, he turned his car off and opened his door and steps out, he has his hands on the door still and he sees something happening down the street a ways._ **

****

**_“What the”, Donny starts to say under his breathe but is cut off with a gun shot, “Shit”, Donny says and ducks behind his car door, he leans in his car and gets his pistol from his glove box and leans back out of his car._ **

****

**_He peeks over and sees a car drive away fast, “Fuck”, Donny breathes out and puts his gun back in the glove box, he stands up and shuts his door, he walks inside Shepard’s in, he opens the door and it was dark, he goes to the couch and lays down and slowly drifts to sleep._ **

****

**_End of Chapter One…_ **


End file.
